


Being The Youngest Member Of The Shield & Dating Finn Bálor Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [97]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Dating, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/You, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You, Roman Reigns & Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	Being The Youngest Member Of The Shield & Dating Finn Bálor Would Include

  * _At first, you keep it on the low down, since the boys are overprotective._
  * _Sneaking around._
  * _Finn convincing you to tell them._
  * _The boys getting suspicious._
  * _The boys finally finding out when they catch you and Finn making out._
  * _Which leads them to freak out._
  * _“Y/n, what do you think you’re doing?”_
  * _“Why are you kissing Finn?”_
  * _“He’s a bit too old for you don’t ya think?”_
  * _“Isn’t she a bit too young for you Finn?”_
  * _Grilling Finn a lot._
  * _Crashing yours’s and Finns dates._
  * _Kissing each other before your matches._
  * _While the boys watch in disgust._
  * _At some point, Finn breaks up with you. Though he claims it’s a break, not a break-up._
  * _“I think we should break up, y/n.”_
  * _“No.”_
  * _“I don’t want to be the guy that ruins your friendship with Seth, Roman, and Dean, and maybe they are right, you’re too young.”_
  * _“I don’t care what they think, I love you and that’s all that matter.”_
  * _“I do, love you, y/n, I love you so much, that’s why I’m willing to risk my own happiness to keep your friendship with them, I know how much they mean to.”_
  * _“No, you can’t do this to me.”_
  * _“Y/n, I’ll always be around if you need, but we can’t be together romantically.”_
  * _“Just leave me alone.”_
  * _Storming away from him._
  * _Being in denial at first. Then going into a dark spiral._
  * _The boys cheering to cheer you up._
  * _The boys feeling bad for splitting you and Finn up so they decide to get you and Finn back together._
  * _Finally getting back together with Finn._




End file.
